


After Ice and Fire

by Queentargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Lives, F/M, Post-Season/Series 08 AU, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queentargaryen/pseuds/Queentargaryen
Summary: Daenerys is brought back to life by a red priestess in Volantis, it's a terrible thing for a Targaryen to be alone in the word, but this Dragon will not be alone much longer. After Game of Thrones season 8. Jonerys
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	After Ice and Fire

She could feel the burning of the sun on her skin. She could not open her eyes. Every breath she took felt like acid pouring down her throat and into her lungs. The realization of not knowing where she was and the massive pain on her chest nearly caused her to panic, but the slow growl of her dragon, breathing next to her eased her mind.

Daenerys Targaryen attempted to concentrate on moving, first her toes, then her fingers, then her arms, and hands, every joint in her body painfully resisted the movements she was attempting to make. Finally, able to open her eyes, she felt blind, for her eyes refused to adjust to the brightness.

She was laying on sand, she noted, she took a fistful of it when closing her fist. Still blind, the world seemed to be nothing but blurred shadows, she moved into a seated position, and Dany noted the presence of another person. "Where am I? Who else is in here? I can hear you; I demand you present yourself!"

“I am Kinvara, your grace, the red priestess, we are on the desert, near Volantis, your dragon brought you to me by the will of the Lord of Light”

Dany has never felt so helpless or so confused. Her eyes started to adjust to the light of the sun, the pain on her chest ceased slowly and she noticed she was naked, out on the open. She was then able to see the Red Women, still young and beautiful, she bore the same crimson robes typical of the red priests and priestesses of Rhollor.

“I had just seized Kings Landing, the unsullied, Jo….” The sudden recollection felt like a hit to her stomach, she felt breathless, the gigantic knot on her throat threaten to choke her. 

“Fear not, your grace, for the night is dark and full of terrors, but the Lord of Light has brought both of you back, for a glorious destiny” The red priestess explained, seeing the panic on Daenerys eyes, she grabbed both of Dany’s hands to help her stand. Her legs felt stiff and trembled to hold her weight. She took a wet drag from a basin full of water, and ran it through Dany's body, a cleansing ritual, she called it, the red women then enveloped a red silk gown on the queen

Dany was struggling to fully recall her last memories; riding Drogon, burning King’s Landing until it was naught but aches, she had a feeling of regrets at that. She had promised she was not her father, different than the tyrant he had been, but she still ended up becoming the queen of ashes. Daenerys felt ashamed, she thought it was her destiny, to recover what was hers by fire and blood, but she was not so certain anymore. She approached her dragon, caressing his scaly skin, he whined as she rested her forehead against his head. He was bigger than she remembered.

“I remember, I was about to reach the Iron throne, and then there was blackness, nothing more. What happened, tell me now” she demanded.

“You did, your grace, but the Iron throne is no more, and the wheel was not broken, you were lost and you were betrayed, and Rhollor has brought you both back, back to life through me, because he still has plans for you” the red women replied.

Dany instinctively reached for her chest, pulled her gown open, and felt for the newly healed gash underneath her breast. Tears were pouring down her face, never in her life had she felt such sadness. Jon…

“You said you brought us both back?” She said, sadly looking up at last dragon, the last of her children, and wondered who might’ve have hurt him too.

“Yes your grace, you see, I was wrong before, the Prince who was promised was neither you, nor the others, the Prince who was promised has to be brought out of a King and Queen, the chosen one has yet to be born, and the Lord of light has brought him back to finally fulfill the prophecies” She explained, all while she approached Daenerys, opened her gown and placed a tender hand on her stomach.

“That’s not possible… the witch…” She objected sadly; she could still remember what the witch said to her.

“She was no witch, your grace, and she had no magic, I have seen it all in the flames, your body had to recover from the unfortunate death of your child, that sort of heeling takes time”

“But my husband…” she replied softly, struggling to wrap her head around what the red women had to say. It was as if everything she was ever told was a lie, everything she knew was a lie.

“your Khal was killed by infection, and the infection ate his mind, nothing more, your grace”

“And you brought us back…” she responded, she was thinking of all the people she had lost, all the sorrow she had to endure.

“The Lord of Light brought you back your grace, because he still has a plan for you both” The red priestess replied, knowing what the Queen wanted to ask. “You need to reunite your armies, you will fly to Naath to retrieve your unsullied, you will reclaim the Dorthraki, you will recover your ships and sail again to Westeros and reclaim the realm as is your right, not only by birth but by rule of conquering, and your child will reign over the world, bringing to the common people the faith of Rhollor”

“I will do no such thing” Daenerys objected forcefully. “Every single thing I’ve ever done was because someone order it to me, because of who I was, because it was expected of me, I will do no more, all I ever wanted was a home, I don’t care about destiny anymore or my ancestors or the future, I will now do as I please, my own choice out of my own convictions”

Daenerys closed her gown, and decidedly stepped to reach Drogon, her hands resting lovingly on her stomach.

“It’s the prophecy your grace” Kinvara said, attempting to reason with Daenerys, but she did not move towards her, she stood, in the same place, holding her hands together, her long red tresses waiving with the wind.

“I do not believe in prophecies anymore” Daenerys replied, as she reached to ride her dragon and flew away, leaving the red priestess alone in the desert.

“You can’t escape your destiny, the Lord of Light will show you, it will find you wherever you go” she yelled at last, before Drogo gained too much height. And she saw the dragon fly away, knowing, since she had seen it in the fires, before she even encountered Drogon carrying Daenerys lifeless body, on the skirts of Old Volantis, what faith awaited, Daenerys Targaryen, and also certain now of how to serve the Lord of Light’s will.


End file.
